Gold Guts or Glory
by AwesomeMalikanate
Summary: Silver is a typical 17 year old career in training hailing from district 1 ! Just wanting to be an icon ! Despite his career background there is no guarantee of victory ...
1. Chapter 1

** Born Killer Guts Gold and Glory. **

Hey just a quick intro it's awesomeMalikante here this is my first fanfic ! I'm gonna try my best to give you guys a good one so please review add a comment strengths and weaknesses or even some ideas thanks hope you enjoy this ' DISCLAIMER i don't own the Hunger Games I just love them !

**District 1 **

**_Chapter 1 the wait _**

I sat on the leather sofa brushing my hands on the old gems from fathers factory . Nervously I sit there counting the time on the clock. "Don't worry ! You'll get it" I hear a soft voice from the other side of the room "will I ?" I reply lacking confidence "oh brother you stress too much" she giggles "whilst you are carefree" I say smirking. "Best way to be ! Gloria the happy and free whilst you are silver the dull slug" she says bursting into laughter, I join her in the rage of laughter.

Gloria and Silver Ore or the opposite twins one happy and careless and one serious and dull . Well known around District 1 as two of three children from Platinum Ore the head of the diamond production. We are quiet wealthy in comparison to the district and must seem like tycoons to the other districts but we are paupers to the Capitol. I envy them so much ! The money and power that's why all three of us have been in career academy since we were 5.

But I've never been able to get on top of the long list of budding volunteers I nearly got it last year but was beat by Goldus after his father Mr Emerald gave a good pitch. Pity though Goldus was ripped in half by Crocodile mutts . But father is good friends with Ruby victor and head of the Ossetia Academy the largest career training academy. So should be the one this year .

The thing is I'm 18 next year and my family have promised Gloria that's her games . And I'm not going in with my sister so this the last chance. After that I'll be too old . Plus Mercury wants to volunteer too being 16 and all . We all have our strengths during out work we had to transport diamonds and so father taught us to us a knife and now . But after this we soon developed our specialties . I'm handy with a sword and a good wrestler. Gloria is deadly with a bow and a keen swimmer whilst Mercury has been a good runner and throwing is her natural gift but so far the reaping area is the closest any of us have got ,

We are still laughing when mother and mercury return home with their new silk. "What's so funny" mother asks "your so weird " Mercury snarls. She has never got on with me or Gloria being the little baby. Father enter my heart pounds

He pauses our mother had never really like the hunger games and doesn't want us to take part in the bloodshed. Mainly after my cousin Rosemary ;her niece was reaped 6 years ago she looked strong and playing the typical career part. Entering the games she had done well and scored a 8 with a 5-1 odds. But soon after the final eight the career pack spilt in to which turned into a deadly game of cat and mouse. By day 12 she , her district partner and the pair from 7 were all that was left. She claimed to her end during a sand storm and finished 3rd. After that she has been rather skeptical about the whole thing. But she is outnumbered on this one . Father is a lot more support children not matter what ! He enrolled us to career academy as a just in case were reaped but it's become a passion. Ruby Sapphire Divine Mur those guys are legends ! I long for my name in lights

He smiles and all but mother raw in excitement . I get to attempt my dream whilst Gloria gets her turn next year and Mercury has her claim to fame. "Ruby like your talents thought you have what it takes and beat Goldust and Serion Silk for the place on top. So work hard son " my dad says with a hint of proudness. I make my way up to bed . We are luck in the fact that we have a comfortably size home. Get my own room ,mother and father have theirs and Gloria and Mercury share. I can hear Mercury and Gloria argue through the wall . But my head is full of butterfly Silver Ore the male tribute from district 1 in the 109th hunger games.

Up bright early I make my down to breakfast far a quick oatmeal porridge I meet Gloria outside as usual she has beaten me . We walk to school although since we turned 17 we have a short day 3 hours only. As I enter class I can tell form the envious looks that they know. The girls are as usual dreaming about me , deep in love they gaze at me. But my doom and gloom nature hasn't done me and favours with girls . Not that care even little miss sunshine Gloria isn't in to the whole lovey stuff . I barely survive school when the bell goes as we leave school I see Mercury in History of Panem class . Yorkia Diamson points out the class bored by school and so whilst me and Gloria are content with laughing at mercury in her class. Beige Luxuarie decides to throw a stone in a fit of laughter we charge off along moonlight crescent and arrive at Osset. The legendary career camp as I enter we are greeted with claps and smiles from the instructors and ruby and Amerfisa congratulate me personally.

I move to the sword area and greet Asla the sword expert we start with small talk before em asks "are you nervous ?" " me what ? Nervous ? Cmon Asla you have know me better than that !" I reply jokingly. He has trained me for a number of years now and let's me get on with it and attends the new mini careers. "I have known you longer and I know you're nervous really " Yorkia says smugly. Yorkia and I have known each other since we were 6 on our first day here and got on since. We'll more than got on we have even had our romantic blossoms here and there but I guess our obsession for the games sort of got In the way . She wants to volunteer as much as anybody and is a skilled MMA artist and swift with an axe . Guess in our group there has been a little rivalry between Gloria and Yorkia over the female volunteer slot and with us all being 17 this and next years are out last games and I hope that my entry will put both of them off this year . So the rivalry will increase but it's all fun and games really. Beige wanted to volunteer but his cousin beat him to it last year , I did this year and with Gloria or Yorkia likely to enter next year i think he has realised that he won't be in games. We duel and Yorkia with her surprising strength hold me off "ok I am nervous " I admit "you're very nervous I can tell " she says giggling "gee thanks" I say in childish tone.

Drop out swords and sit on the Mat out of breath "i wish I could go with you" she moans " don't be silly then only one of us comes back and district 1 need the awesome four " I say firmly . Obviously trying destroy and thought of the motion. She reads the signals and helps me up I return home. So tired I fall asleep in my clothes dreaming of the Capitol


	2. Chapter 2- last day

**hey guys chapter a little short but I tried to bulid some backstory and introduce some character as well as add depth to exising ones please leave a review **

Chapter Two-Last Moments

My dreams are cut short by the bellowing sunlight. Lying the bed thoughts pass through my mind you better savour these next few days they could be your last . I think well over think as I usually do. I go outside and turn on the water tank and he'd to shower . The rare pleasure of hot running water is cut short by Mercury's screaming " hurry up I have school" "Alright calm down" I hiss . I exit the shower and get ready for work . Opening to the door to a hiss as mercury shoves me out the bathroom." Well you managed to piss her off " Gloria says with a grin on her "nah she is just a hot head "'I reply both us laughing as we go down stairs .

At the table mother has made oatmeal as we eat mother speaks " oh my beautiful children why must you potential throw life away for the please off the Capitol " " mum we are going to win " Gloria insists " yes by murdering innocent children" mother snaps back with tone of anger " we are trying to better our selfs " I say finally stepping in " no you better yourself from working hard " she says charming down a little " what's the point of that we slave ourselves to produce beautiful items only to shipped of to some captiol citizen to buy and add to thief already too big collection" Gloria says also with a toe of anger "yea we are sick off being oppressed to work do the same thing every day " I say agreeing with Gloria " what and winning the games will change this how ?You will just be become Puppets of the Capitol " she snarls " leave them mum they can't see sense" Mercury says as usual on mothers side "You train also mercury so shut up " I snarl " only as a just in case" that's blatantly a lie mercury wants to become a victor as much as us " well I think it's sick and the Capitol as horrible Oppressive pigs " mother shouts and we leave for work .

We are joined by Yorkia and Beige along the way " one day left" Beige says "yep last day off work" I says although is a good thing I'm sad to be leaving and I mean if I don't come back this is the last time I'll see my friends and family.' Gloria and Yorkia turn off toward the jewellers were they make hand made Jewels into luxury eye candy for the best of the Capitol. Which irritates why does our hard work have to go the Capitol. We arrive at the honeybee brewery " the work is tough in the wine cellars but it pays and we are pa proud people who take pride in producing luxury

We arrive and are greeted by Mr Liquor and Estelle the long time barmaid . " good morning chaps check on the beer and wine cellars and the Clear out the underground " says warmly we smile at each other and beige gets the swords "c'mon let's see if can fight like a real man make sure your ready for the games" he says laugh " sounds like a challenge " I says . As turn taps and move the beer crates around I took at beige my best friend this could he the last full day I work with him . I ask my mind back to the first time I met him .

It was my first day at work father had got me a job working for a old time school friend Mr liquor as mother got Gloria and Yorkia at Job at Mrs Liquor's jewellers . I was met by Mr liquor who talked to father and mr liquor instructed his son Rami to take downstairs "So then Silver you're gonna like it here I can tell you are going to be great " rami said he was older than me a sort of person people look up to strong kind and a leader. He had blonde hair but it was dark than district 1's typical . He had blue eye but they were bright than districts 1's typical and he was strong than the typical . He introduced me to a small and skinny boy he was visually noticeable straight away he looked a boy from an outlining district like 9 or 12 . " hey you're silver from the academy it's a pleasure to meet you I'm Beige" his well manner were noticeable straight away but not like the Capitol citizen his manner were likeable not annoying . " nice meet you I'm silver " " don't be so nervous your part of our team now " he assured me " that you are " agreed rami. And they were right we were a team two 12 year olds and a sixteen year old . Rami was like an older brother and he was our role model . After a few months Rami took us to the underground  
Which was dark and murky but it was full of pest like giant rats and spider and even the odd bear . But it became clear that the three of us were skilled careers and we flew the underground out in an hour . It was prefect . Saw Beige around school sat next to him a lot and became best friends and then I introduced him to Gloria and Yorkia and the famous 4 were born . We saw Rami at work and at Ossetia were the trained us with bows .

However when Rami was 18 he was reaped into that everything had changed Mr liquor didn't come to work leaving me beige and Estelle to run the place without Rami work was harder and the underground was tougher but we became closer and pull through it

We but down the last crate and beige said " let see if any of us can beat Rami's score 15 minutes and 34 spiders 123 rats and 2'bears ?" " we can give a shot "'I said he ran down greeted by a dozen spiders we span through the air stabbing and cutting as easily was breathing . Ten minutes passes 37 spiders -

123 rats and one bear one lets get the others . We ask two bears and a mother and her cub beige used Rami's bow and aimed to for the mother ... We held our breath ... He fired missing the mother and hitting cub " not as good as Rami as you" I say laughing at his miss "who was that good ?" Beige said before charging at the angry mother he swung his sword but missed the bear smacked him to the wall here opening it's jaws to finish off I threw an old bottle of wine at the bear drawing it's attention it ran at me and as it pounced I stabbed through its throat. As it fell to the ground I ran to beige who lied unconscious and picked him up and ran up starts " what happened mr liquor screamed in shock drawing his attention of Estelle and the punters " a bear " I replied we carried him to the hospital were Mrs Goldwater and here nurses attend to him

As Estelle arrived with the crying and worried Mr and Mrs SugarCube Beiges parents . After mother screamed at me telling me how I was too careless she was cut off by Mr liquor and Sugarcube who assured mother it wasn't my fault and then Gloria came and told me Beige was up and. Was asking for me . In the bed I saw his bruised face " a broken collarbone and legs " he said by the tone of cocos he found it funny " well we beat Rami at least " I said " listen tomorrow don't come to reaping stay here and rest " I insist " what as not see my best friend off no way and presides it's law i have to attend"  
He says loudly " it's district one nobody counts" I say " well I'm coming and that's that " he says smirking as his parents enter I leave and go home.

With the reaping tomorrow Ossetia is closed . Out in the ground I duel. With Gloria we discuss tactics " so what are going to do ?" She asks "well my good looks and charms to gain Sponsors and use my training for a good score " I say she then asks "what about your district parent if you know her if they reap a friend " she asked I can tell she is keen for answer " i dunno haven't thought about it " i say "well you should have I mean it's you or them " Mercury snarls butting in . "Well the girls go first so be quiet midget " I snarl back . Gloria drops her weapons and fall to the floor in laugher . Mother comes running outside to see what the noise is . "They're bullying me "'she screams running off crying this only causes Gloria to laugh more ." Stop it the both of you you're old you should ashamed " mother shouts only causing Gloria to enter a mad fit of laughter " it's only a year mother " I say laughing slightly. " buts there is two of you "'says raising a brow before Gloria loud laugher tips mother over the edge " stop laughing right now young lady or you won't go to Ossetia for the next Month " she shouts "do it Silver is in the games then anyway " your lover is in hospital and your laughing "'she stops laughing at this comment as mother storms off . Then I ask a question " if you and beige are happy then don't enter the games next year ! It's gonna ruin your relationship either both us will go and only one will come out or one will become a victor and have their life taken away" I say " well you're going In" she snarls back "'and out obsession for the games destroyed what we had " he snarl back "well I'm going for it " she shout before leaving " and if he volunteers to protect you " I shout over the fence " ensuring she can hear me " well that's two sisters you have pissed off in your last day" mothers says as I enter to which a laugh before going upstairs . As I enter my room i take my top of analysing my abs and chest In the mirror " they are perfect " i here a sexy seductive voice coming from the other-side of the room I look to see Yorkia standing there . We spend the last night together .

Reaping will be up in chapter three (and longer chapters)


	3. Chapter 3

The reaping - chapter 3  
I woke early full of some any emotions , to be though I felt sickly . Fear excitement sadness worry joy all In one for today was the day the reaping. In most districts today is a day many detest. Fearful Parents , traumatised children , I guess even in 1 the feelings are mutual although many districts depict use a blood thirsty hunger games lovers that not the case for everybody most people do hate the games but hope is stronger than fear and it's the career academies that's give our people hope and now instead of just fear our hope has taken over the fearful thought and the games now bring glory but the people especially the mothers detest the games and the Capitol. To be quiet frank I don't think anybody like the Capitol but the sacrifices need I destroy Themis too much and we are a lot better of than districts like 10 11 and 12 so we will stay loyal in order for things to get any worst but If we had a good chance to rebel we would but for now the games is my only way out of the same boring life and will bring pride to my district or die trying .

I look to the empty side that was occupied by Yorkia it's a shame we has so much giving forbid and the games took over it that was I guess a final good bye if I win or not we in a romantic sense can never be . I feel a seed of sorrow and regret plant itself deep in me as a pain in my heart is aching but I will not and cannot let the seed grow and it will not be watered by my tears not today . I have a job to do bring pride to my district. I am dressed and downstairs within the hour as I go down everybody's are on me . Father asks questions like "nervous ?" Or " pre games strategy" or " what arena are you hoping for ?" Until mothers scream "shut up just bloody shut up all of you ! I am sending my son to his possible death and you're pleased you like of them" tear roll down her eyes and the fury slowly leaves her body . " I'll win " I say quietly and then she snaps " I hope you so but even then it's 23 innocent children dead it's 23 mothers distraught !you don't have children you don't understand but I thought you father would " she snarls at him and then with mercury leaves for work. On the way mothers way out Yorkia enters who completely ignores me collects Gloria and both leaves blanking me ?! In outrage of how nobody cares I storm out . I run off how to the Honeybee brewery which is closed due to reaping although Mr liquor gave me a spare key and I pour glass of a murky translucent blacky spirit and neck bag the taste is brutal and causes me to gag but the alcohol content is apparent immediately . Go to pour a second shot when Estelle enters 23 years of age and was the fiancé of Rami when he was reaped after that despite her beauty she has never look at another man like that and it's been 3 years . She is never seen during the reaping day and rarely at work during the games . It is her sadness which has shown the people of one what the games do the people . Liquor family successful happy and their son on the verge of marriage a games goes by and a near bankrupt mr liquor and a suicidal mrs liquor and a depressed lost young women who should have been mrs liquor number 2 . Worry takes over me and thoughts come into my head crushing my sole what if the grams do this to be family and my friends we lose everything Yorkia and Beige as well as Gloria my twin . Twinless could I be on the verge of destroying everything . Rami was a career and a bloody good one but he was reaped and it wasn't his fault but if I volunteer the fault will be only mine . " Wooow hooooo second glass Black Gold ? Really ? You're gonna go pissed ? Well it will show them bastards we don't care but it's not going to help you or your family . You have mad your bed kid and so lie in it . You have to and give it your all don't be like Rami and die in it " a tear leaves her eyes as I leave .

Possibly my last day in the district and thing are going well . As I walk along the long dusty road thinking of what have I become and why didn't I prepare or consider the emotionally and mentally stressing factors of being a tribute . Well a career tribute is different and unlike many of my fellow tributes for the games for me it's not a death sentence but still . Despite the pros a life as a victor I have a clue how to be a good victor although I rule ourt the negatives by thinking of the pride and glory I will bring to my district. My name In lights with Gloss Cashmere Ruby Silkoria and more millions of fans in the Capitol is worth it I guess . Eventually I reach the rocky mountainous area were district one ends , over those rocks lies a giant city were dreams are made . Later on I will in the biggest place on earth taking part in the biggest event on earth

I here the speaker tests and see the people of district come out in their glamor . Faces of excitement as the only good event . in Career districts, volunteering is very common. Everyone wants to win the Games, even if it means volunteering. In districts 1 victors are regarded as heroes and amass great fame after winning the Games. But this year there will be no common option as I will be the male on that stage .

I join the crowd of people moving towards the reaping in my blue dyed smart t shirt and pants I make my way to the town centre , as I approach the reaping area I'm met with lots of pats on the back from all ages people saying "go silver" or " you're going to bring us pride " . As I sign in I stand next to the Portrello twins .Franco and Shimmq Portello they greet me . Me and Gloria and the Portello twins are the only twins around our age in district 1 although twins are quite popular in 1 . Although we had a twins rivalry with them they were never into the career thing and left last year from Ossetia Academy maybe they were wise . " so then Silver are you ready ? " Shimma asks " Yea I'm totally ready this is gonna be easy , I'm going to dedtroy , get my self in an alliance and pick everybody off " i say confidently " good best person for the job" they reply "Hi Beige " Shimma says as beige arrives looking very smart in a linen suit "Orite guys " he says smiling At me "how's our tribute ?" He says clearly talking to me "raring to go "

Trumbull Saer the district 1 escort who is older around 50 but wise . She has worked her way up with every district from 12 to 1 and has 30 years of Capitol and Hunger Games experience . Unlike the annoying irritating escorts they give to district 2 and the others . Trumbull is worth a listen as her tips could gain key sponsors which could allow me to kill the other careers and win "Good Afternoon district one are you ready to present your champion tribute to bring yet more glory to your district for the capitols pleasure " The Panem anthem plays the horn of plenty play bellowing out over our district whilst Trumbell stands there bored with the amount times although the volunteered get her excited . Although she was delighted when Rami and the female tribute were reaped . First Snow talks about rising from the ashes and then The history of 76th years of the hunger games . In the quell last year the tributes parents entered as well and I only missed out and father was gutted but this is my year .

"Well then my darlings , time to find mine and your champions . First to get a do matrix a goodness of war ..." She puts her hand in the ballot bowl surprisingly no volunteers ... "Glamazon Ivory "Not Glamazon we have a huge contender . Glamazon is 18 In the year above her parents are so rich so she doesn't work . Sends all her time in CashGloss Academy trained by both Gloss and Cashmere personally . Although I have trained and spoke to on many occasions . She is quite likeable but violent tall and built not to mention sexy and bright blonde a sponsor magnet. Her smile bellows bright and she emerges " I don't accept any volunteers and I will bring glory " she shouts " no you won't a powerful ally and a strong but fallen tribute is all you will be " I think . Trumbull looks made up and she invites Glamazon on the stage . And the boys " I volunteer " I shout I strut up to the stage . Many smiling faces egg me on as I move towards the stage . I take her Glamazon's hand " this is district ones year " she says I smile and wink . Two tall athletic and Muscular tributes . We are taken stairs

First mother and father enter . Father runs through strategy . Whilst mother holds me and cries I dry her eyes " these are mine to win , Glamazon and the others will fall don't worry " they leave mother in tears look what what I have done to my family , am I winning for my district or am I playing as a puppet a game constant ? Well it's too late now fight or die

Yorkia , beige and Gloria we all hug " the famous and fab 4 my best friends " I say they all boost me " remember all those years we talked we have planned this for years just put the plans into a action " Gloria says " It's no different to the cellar like with Rami use your sword stay with career let them tackle the deadly situations and kill pleasurably" Beige " guys I'm so excited to get on with this next time we meet it will on my return home with glory and triumph my friends keep me in your hearts and I'll be back in a monoth or so " I say they smile Gloria hugs me goodbye " good look twin can't wait to have you mentor me next year bro " " c'mon mate I will take care of the girls and oversee things till you get back good luck bro " beige days as they leave . Yorkia whisper in my ear "come home for me , I love you and don't you go dying on me and Glamazon has bad alleges to berries so if she gets too deathly ... " she kiss me check and then my lips her lips are soft as silk and smooth with a bellowing coolness she giggles as she leaves . I meat up with Glamazon and Turnbull we get a car to the train station .


End file.
